


Little Talks

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: One little talk, following another.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



"Is that new?" 

Siegbert looked up and nodded. 

"It's a collection of block prints from Hoshido," he explained, beaming. "Father gave it to me. Well, he asked Queen Kagero to send what she thought best, after he and I finally spoke about my hobbies." 

Corrin tried not to wince as Siegbert spoke. Though... the art wasn't Kagero's, at least. 

Instead, she smiled. It seemed like father and son were talking more about things other than Nohr... 

"Would you like to look at it some time?" Siegbert continued. 

Corrin had nowhere she particularly needed to be-- 

"Let's look at it together."


End file.
